Merry Christmas
by NaxLuForever
Summary: This is a NaLu one-shot I have made. Enjoy! T for minor adult themes.


**Meeeeerrry Christmas~!**

 **Natsu: *Uses a celebration horn***

 **Me: *hits him on the head* You ruined it! *turns on heel and huffs* Idiot.**

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

White tuffs of snow drizzled down from the sky, a white Christmas. I smiled brightly, I don't think I have ever been this happy for a holiday in a long time. I thought back to when I would loath Christmas, thanksgiving.. Holidays in general. I giggled as I watched the snow slowly drop to the floor, side to side, and make a marshmellow gown over it. I missed this feeling, being happy, but I get it a lot now, in Fairy Tail.

Christmas Eve, a special day. One for happiness. I wonder what is going on at the guild... Are they celebrating? Or are they having a normal day? I am curious... I smiled, walking to my desk and siting down on my chair. Is Natsu fighting Gray again or are they preparing? Is the celebration, if they even do one, going to be formal or casual?

Suddenly the apartment space began to shake as I heard a long gust of wind fight against the walls of the building, items began to shake so I grabbed the candle to make sure it didn't get knocked over. Suddenly the window opened and I stood up, running over to close it. Two figures jumped through the window, both sheilding their eyes from the wind and the snow being carried in it. I watched as cold air and tufts of snow flooded into the room. Aren't they supposed to be in the guild? "We need to get Lucy and then leave, right Happy?"

"Aye sir! We can't let Mira down!" Happy replied, closing the window behind them.

"Let's hope Lucy isn't sleeping..."

"Aye, Natsu! It would be huge problem." I stood there, my free hand on my hip and the other infront of me, the flame flickering ferociously.

"Why would that be a problem?" They jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Hey Lucy!" He said quickly. "We are her to take you to the guild!" He said, pointing his thumb back to the window. I gave him a cold stare and saw that Happy was shivering. My share relaxed and I walked away, getting a small quilt that I haven't used in a long time. I wrapped it over the blue cat's shoulders and saw him relax into it.

He smiled as he pulled the edges over his chest and I smiled back. The silent conversation didn't go unnoticed, Natsu looked between the two of us with a raised brow. "What is going on?" I laughed slightly, grabbed my warmest jacket and gloves, and walked to my door.

"What are you waiting for?" They looked over to me. "Let's go!" I waved them over while opening the door. I pulled the hood over my locks as I saw it was a blizzard and not any ordinary snow storm. I inhaled deeply and pulled my gloves on. Natsu ran up to me and put an arm over my shoulder. I stiffened as I felt the warmth get absorbed into my jacket, my face heated up. Is he being romantic? He swept an arm under my legs and pulled me up, he smiled to me, the childish kind, the type only he could do. He then sprinted out into the snow.

I heard the snow crunching as he took another stride. I looked down, he was wearing sandals... How was he running, in the snow, with _sandals_? Happy flew onto his shoulder with the quilt in his arms, when he was perched on Natsu's shoulder he let his wings vanish and pulled the quilt back around his feline body. I smiled as we came into the guild. I jumped out of Natsu's arms and looked around me. I took a sharp intake of air as I looked. Lights, Christmas lights, were _everywhere_. On the chairs, on the bar, on the barrels(poor Cana was complaining non-stop about that), on the ceiling, on the tree, on the floor, on _Gajeel_..? I giggled, how the heck did they get him to cooperate with _that_? Maybe it was Levy... That girl could get him to do _anything_ , even prance around in a tutu. Don't worry, he already did that...

Alright, back to the topic, the most important thing in this guild was the tree. Oh my gosh, the best tree I have _ever_ seen, mind you I have seen very few so that wasn't that hard to impress me with... Anyways, it seemed to _glow_. It had a very... Realistic angel as the crown that had lights spiraling down the tree. The lights flooded the ornaments and seemed to give it a warm and joyous feeling. If you even poked the tree, which happened a lot, you could hear the whistling of ornaments and wind chimes. Don't ask me _why_ the put some wind chimes in the tree, I have absolutely no clue. It was probably for the "pretty sound" they make. Oh yeah, they also had bells on the tree, so you could hear that too... The thing was, you probably think 'this tree is humungus!' Nope. This tree is small. By small, I mean _smmaaaallll_... About the size of Laxus, maximum...

Dont ask me how they got the tree to stay up either, I have have no clue about most of the things that happen in this guild. Well, this is fairy Tail so.. What did you expect?

Natsu walked up to me and put an elbow on my shoulder, I took a calming breath as I felt my face heat up. He brought his mouth close to my ear and I felt his warm breath fan my neck, he then wispered in my ear. "Merry Christmas, Lucy." I smiled and wispered back.

"You too."

* * *

I got a cup of hot-cocoa and brought a fire whiskey to Natsu, I then saw everyone in the guild look over to us expectedly. I handed him the cup and he gulped it down, I smiled nervously as I saw a few sparks hit the floor, thankfully they didn't set anything on fire. Mira looked over and squealed, I looked up confused and saw a mistletoe.

Oh. That's why... My face heated up and I began taking sips of my drink and trying to find a way out of it. Natsu then leaned on my shoulder. My face went a viberant red, no. A shade of scarlet that would rival Erza's hair. I remembered a conversation we had a while back.

 _-Hey Natsu?_

 _-Hmn?_

 _-Do you know what you do under a mistletoe?_

 _-Nah, Gramp's said something about it a while back but I didn't listen._

 _-Oh, well you kiss the person under it or beside you._

 _-So you mean that I have to kiss someone?_

 _-Yeah._

 _-Oh._

I heard Erza try to come over to us and beat the life out of Natsu but Master held her back, watching to see what happened. Natsu took a deep breath and I felt it leave heat on my shoulder. "Lucy?" He asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied, moving my head to the side to see him.

"Why is the guild quiet?" He asked, rather loudly might I add. I sighed.

"Look up." My blush didn't fade as he looked up.

"He llliiiiiikkkkeeesss heeerr~!" I heard Happy say. Natsu looked over to Mira who had an encouraging smile on her lips, it actually fit her pretty well... He then got off my shoulder and stood up strait, the last time I saw him like that was when we were in a serious battle. I heard a few people snort. Before I could do anything I felt his lips against mine and I stiffened. Whistles went around everywhere from inside of the guild.

When he let me go I put my hand to my lips. I still felt the heat on them. I smiled, my cheeks a dark red. I let my hand go limp and the guild saw my smile. I then pulled him down my the neck and forced him down in a kiss. I then heard Mira let out a long squeal. He relaxed into it and wrapped his arms around my waist.

In summary: The best Christmas ever.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, the casual and over used mistletoe.**


End file.
